


Randoms

by Viper_Rock



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random bits and pieces, primarily starring Rachel, Santana, and Quinn, although there will be others. For the most part, these are standalone and probably won't be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shot (S/R)

**Author's Note:**

> The shorthand for characters I use in my chapter headings, because the usual portmanteaus are way too long for me:  
> S - Santana, Q - Quinn, R - Rachel, B - Brittany, NP - Puck, MC - Mike, F - Finn, K - Kurt, MJ - Mercedes, ND - New Directions
> 
> Started writing these a long time ago. I'll post more as I get around to them.

"Santana, why didn't you tell me you'd been shot before? Twice?" Rachel asked. Fear rippled through her. Santana had been shot twice, but she'd been shot at a whole lot more than that.

Santana gave a bitter half-laugh. "Because I knew you'd freak. You already worry enough about me getting killed- I can't expect you to stick around when all you can imagine is me getting shot."

"Santana, I'm not going to break up with you because you risk your life to save others. I know you fight with everything you are to get them home to their loved ones safely. But, Santana?" Rachel stepped up to Santana, waiting until Santana looked at her. Santana's eyes were vulnerable. "As long as you remember- _You_ have loved ones, too. As long as you fight with everything that you are for _yourself_ , then you're fighting for _me_ , too."


	2. Proposal (Q/R)

"I forgot my proposal? What do you mean I forgot my proposal? I still haven't decided how I want to-"

"Q, you were pretty fuckin' smashed last night-" Santana started, and Quinn's heart skipped a beat as Brittany interrupted Santana.

"You proposed after you sang her a song on the bar counter," she said brightly. "It was awesome."

Awesome? There was nothing awesome about that. Quinn wanted her proposal to be romantic. Sunset, flowers, and down-on-one-knee romantic, like Rachel deserved and had probably dreamed of a million times over. And she'd proposed on a _bar counter_?

And she couldn't even _remember_ it?

\---

Quinn shot upright in bed. "Holy shit," she breathed as she looked around her bedroom sleepily. "Thank god it was just a dream."

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn had woken her when she sat up so abruptly. When Quinn looked at her wide-eyed Rachel started to sit up. "What's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream. I got really drunk, proposed to you in a bar, and then couldn't remember any of it the next day. If I'm ever really drunk in a bar when I propose to you, I need you to tell me no. No! Don't tell me no- I don't want you to say no- But make me ask you later or something. Okay?"

Rachel traced the warm band of gold on her finger as she listened with some amusement.

Reaching out and cupping Quinn's face in her hands, Rachel kissed to her stop the flow of words. "Okay, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. It was just a dream. I love you."

Quinn calmed, watching Rachel through half-lidded eyes. "I love you, too."

Less than half a minute later, Quinn was once again out cold, and Rachel laughed silently to herself at her girlfriend's- fiancee's- quick return to sleep.

She eased herself out of the bed without waking Quinn up again, and searched for the blonde's coat. She bit her lip as she admired the ring on her finger, feeling an enormous rush of joy and love just seeing it there before she tugged it off and slipped it back into the box she'd found in Quinn's pocket.

She could wait a little while longer.


	3. Reaction (Q/S/R)

Quinn didn't know how Santana was going to react. Hell, she didn't know how Rachel was going to react, either. But she hoped Santana didn't break up with her. That was the last thing she wanted.

But she couldn't help it. Quinn loved Santana. She really did, more than anything. But the last few weeks working with Rachel had sent her tumbling head over heels for her, as well.

Which was why she'd organized this. She wasn't sure how it had worked, exactly, but Rachel was sitting between her and Santana as the three of them watched a movie, a single blanket spread over all three of them. For the one blanket to cover them, they had squeezed up close together, practically in each other's laps. Santana had surprised Quinn with her willingness to be that close to Rachel. Quinn hoped that was a good sign.

Quinn turned and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder, gazing across at Santana. She really loved her. She wished she could just let Santana be enough. But every time she saw Rachel and felt the way her heart fluttered, she knew she wasn't going to be able to ignore it, not as long as they were friends.

Even if she could bear to do it, that wasn't an option. They would both want to know why, and Santana wouldn't let her get away without explaining herself.

Feeling Quinn's gaze on her, Santana looked over curiously.

Quinn mouthed 'I love you' to her and hoped her inner turmoil wasn't showing on her face. She'd tried to come up with some way to let them both know how she was feeling without hurting one of them or the other, but had failed to come up with something outside of just announcing it.

So she'd gotten them all together, and now she was trying to get up the courage to say something. Hopefully without Santana going ballistic or running out on them, and hopefully without Rachel rejecting her.

'You, too,' Santana mouthed back.

Quinn was going to hate herself if this turned out badly.

"San... Rach...," she started to say, before the shake in her voice rendered her speechless.

Santana's expression changed swiftly to concern, and Rachel shifted to face her as Quinn lifted her head.

"Quinn?"

"What's the matter, babe?" Santana reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Quinn's eyes. Quinn caught her hand before she could retract it, holding on tightly. She stared into Santana's eyes, willing her to see how much Quinn loved her and didn't want to hurt her.

"Please don't hate me," she said in a desperate rush.

Santana had barely started to say "I could never-" before Quinn had turned to Rachel and kissed her.

Rachel went still with shock as their lips connected, but the contact sent sparks through Quinn's blood regardless. Then Rachel was tentatively kissing her back, driving all thought of situation she was in out of Quinn's head. She was no longer thinking of the potential ramifications of her actions.

Quinn pulled out of the kiss, eyes closed, and rested her forehead on Rachel's as she breathed out.

And then she was aware of Santana's hand, gone completely rigid in hers, fingers gripping painfully tight. Her head snapped around fast enough that she felt a pop as one of her vertabrae realigned. She disregarded the feeling that usually sent a ripple of unease through her. It was nothing compared to her fear of Santana's reaction.

Santana was staring at her, a sea of emotions raging in her eyes. Confusion, hurt, betrayal, anger-

Santana jerked away roughly, yanking her hand out of Quinn's reach. Quinn made a grab for Santana, grabbing a hold of her shirt and twisting it into her fist.

"Santana-"

"Let me go, Quinn!"

"No!"

"Damn you, Fabray-" There was a telltale roughness in Santana's shout that spoke of how close she was to cracking.

"I love you, Santana!"

Santana froze. "You have a hell of a way of showing it. You're supposed to be my girlfriend. If you want to break up with me-"

"I don't want to break up with you!" Quinn was vaguely aware of Rachel trying to move, maybe trying to get out from between them, but she couldn't take her attention off of Santana. If she did, Santana might leave before she could explain, and never come back.

"Fuck you!"

"I'm in love with _both_ of you, damn it! San, I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did. I can't control my emotions." Quinn's grip on Santana's shirt loosened, and she could feel her eyes stinging.

There was a sheen of tears in Santana's eyes that matched Quinn's.

"And you just had to tell us by kissing her right in front of me? You couldn't have just _said_ something? Do you even know how much that _hurts_ , Quinn?"

Quinn's head bowed as she finally let go of Santana altogether, hand falling back down into her lap. "I'm sorry."

Santana didn't say anything, just started to move away, and Quinn closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch Santana walk away from her.

Then Santana stopped.

While Quinn held herself still and blind, Rachel had reached out and grabbed a hold of Santana's hand, silently pleading her to stay. When Santana shook her head, Rachel's expression turned even more pleading.

"Why shouldn't I walk away?" Quinn flinched when Santana spoke.

Rachel didn't look away from Santana. "Because she loves you, and you love her."

"She loves you, too," Santana said.

"I don't matter," Rachel said, shaking her head. "You're her girlfriend."

Quinn's eyes snapped open as she looked at Rachel, and both Quinn and Santana countered her words.

"You do matter."

Coming from Quinn, it was no surprise. Rachel and Quinn were both surprised at the strength of Santana's denial.

"You _do_ matter," Santana repeated. "You're our- You're- What are you thinking?"

Rachel bit her lip as the other two watched her expectantly. "I may be feeling some... well, feelings... for uh-" her voice dropped. "-both of you."  
Santana's expression didn't change, but a measure of relief and gratification ran over Quinn's face.

"You're in love with us?"

"Well..." Rachel hesitated. "I would necessarily say _in love_ , but... I think I could get there, yes."

Something unreadable crossed Santana's face, followed by morbid curiosity.

Before either Rachel or Quinn could react, this time it was Santana trapping Rachel in a surprise kiss.

Rachel made a surprised squeak before kissing Santana back just as tentatively as she had Quinn.

A shock of pained emotion hit Quinn at the sight, and she felt all the worse knowing that she had caused Santana to feel the same to a much greater degree.

When Santana finally withdrew, she stared searchingly at Rachel for a long minute before she turned to Quinn.

In a quick motion, Santana reached out and grabbed the front of Quinn's shirt, yanking Quinn over Rachel and into an almost violent kiss, nipping Quinn's lip sharply as she laid claim to Quinn's mouth. By the time they parted, Quinn was gasping for breath.

They both glanced at Rachel, who was faintly flushed. "You two are really hot," she said honestly with a bit of embarrassment.

After a moment, Santana took on a devilish smirk. "You squeaked."

Rachel turned a brighter red. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I made you squeak when I kissed you."

"You surprised me," Rachel defended.

"Bet I can make you do it again," Santana said confidently, smirk still in place.

Quinn interrupted their banter. "San, are... we okay?"

Santana's cocky pose vanished as she let her shoulders sag. She sighed as she looked at Quinn. "I don't know." Quinn inhaled sharply, feeling her heart crack. "But maybe we will be," Santana added. "That fucking _hurt_ , Quinn. Springing that on me- and the only warning you gave was a 'Please don't hate me'? I could never hate you, baby, but you could absolutely _wreck_ me."

Quinn's stunt had certainly made it feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest in pieces.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."


	4. Surprise (S/B, R/Q, S/R, Q/B)

Maybe they should have seen this coming. With Rachel and Santana spending their days together out on dates, they each left their other girlfriend alone, and their other girlfriends were best friends, too. So for Brittany and Quinn to suddenly be together, too, on the days they weren't with Rachel and Santana, shouldn't really be surprising.

That didn't stop them from gaping in shock when the other two announced their new relationship.

"It just kind of happened," Quinn said, eyes on Santana. Santana was possessive of her, and it was largely borne of insecurity. It had taken several confrontations and threats for Santana to stop getting upset when Quinn spent any time with Finn or Puck, even after Quinn reassured her several times that there was nothing going on, and that Finn and Puck were being respectful. Or as respectful as he could be, in Puck's case. The odd bro-ship Quinn had with the two boys defied all logic.

So Quinn knew that if one of them was going to react badly, it was Santana. "Santana, I'm not leaving you," Quinn continued when she saw the predicted fear enter Santana's eyes. "I love you, sweetheart. I would never leave you. I couldn't."

Santana didn't know how it had quite come to this. She had two girlfriends, one of whom was also her ex's girlfriend. Now her other girlfriend was going to be her ex's girlfriend as well. Both of her girlfriends were dating her ex. Santana had gone from being in love with Brittany, and only Brittany, to being in love with Quinn and Rachel, while Brittany also fell in love with Quinn and Rachel.

So many people had claims on Quinn that Santana just didn't know how to deal with, and now there was another one.

"S-"

Santana inhaled sharply. "Give me a minute. Okay? I can deal. Just give me a minute." A second later she felt a hand on her shoulder as Rachel reminded her that she wasn't the only one just learning this. "Rach-"

Rachel hugged Santana from behind, propping her chin on Santana's shoulder and gazing calmly at Quinn and Brittany.

Brittany was watching her, blue eyes bright with hope that Rachel would be okay with this. Quinn was watching Santana nervously, and Rachel couldn't blame her.

Santana loved Quinn. Like, really, _really_ loved her. And Rachel knew that if it came down to a choice between Rachel and Quinn, Santana would choose Quinn. She would hate herself every day thereafter for it, but Santana would choose Quinn every time. It made Rachel jealous on occasion, but most days it was barely a passing thought. Rachel couldn't blame Quinn for worrying about Santana's reaction because she was worrying about it, too.

If Santana thought Quinn was doing this because Santana wasn't paying enough attention to her, then Santana might throw everything she had with Rachel out the window in the hopes of regaining Quinn's trust and love. It would hurt everyone involved as Santana broke Rachel's heart, and broke Quinn and Brittany's, too, by placing so much guilt on their relationship.

Santana twisted in Rachel's grip, trying to turn around and look at her, motions slightly frantic.

"Santana," Rachel held on tighter, face turned into Santana's neck as she prevented Santana from turning. "Calm down. Take your minute."

Quinn wanted so badly to step forward and comfort Santana, but she knew Santana needed to calm down first.

"Santana." Quinn's breath hitched as she breathed out her girlfriend's name.

Santana stilled. Eyes closed, she could feel Rachel's heart beating extra-quick, and how her chest rose and fell unevenly with her breathing. Santana had only seen Rachel's breathing that uneven when Santana was knuckle deep within her and Rachel was begging for release.

Rachel was acting calm, but it was exactly that. An act. Because Santana needed her right now, and Rachel would do anything for Santana, the same way she would for Brittany, and because Brittany needed her to be okay with this, even if she wasn't.

Forcing her movements to be calm, Santana put a hand on Rachel's wrist and pulled, hoping Rachel would let her turn now so Santana could embrace her. "Rach..." Santana murmured when Rachel relented and slid into her arms. "Don't hide."

There was a bare heartbeat where Santana saw the build up of tears, then Rachel was curling into Santana, taking deep, steadying breaths as she staved off the tears and fought not to sob.

Rachel didn't want to be this upset. It was almost fair, after all, for Brittany to have someone else, like Rachel did, and it was practically perfect that Quinn, who was in the same position as Brittany, was that person. But she thought Brittany loved _her_ , that Brittany wanted _her_ , and here Brittany was saying she was falling in love with someone who was Rachel's polar opposite. Did that mean Brittany was getting sick of her, that she needed someone so drastically different? She knew it was stupid to worry like that- Brittany loved her, and never left any room for Rachel to doubt it. It just felt like Rachel was _losing_ something.

This time it was Santana's turn to give Quinn and Brittany warning looks to stay back and let Santana take care of Rachel. They needed some time.

"Think you two could give us some space?" Santana asked, voice carefully level. "I love you, Q, but you gotta give me a chance to deal. It's not like you told me you bought a kitten or something without telling me. This is like- It's bigger. But we'll deal." Quinn looked reassured, but Brittany was still focused on Rachel, unable to look away even when Quinn took her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay, B. She'll talk to you later, promise."

Reluctantly, Brittany accepted the promise. She knew she could trust Santana's word, but she wished the promise had come directly from Rachel instead.

That was a part of Santana and Rachel's relationship that Quinn and Brittany never really understood. They each allowed the other to speak for them, without even thinking about it. Rachel and Santana were both strong-willed and outspoken, and they hated having words put in their mouths or people assuming anything about them, yet they didn't think twice when they did it for each other.

Brittany hated leaving when Rachel was so clearly distraught, and Quinn hated leaving when Santana was equally so, but all they could really do was honor the request of their girlfriends.

Quietly, they left the room, looking back once to see Santana and Rachel with their heads bent together, foreheads touching as they communicated silently through gentle touches and small gestures.

Quinn didn't think they realized just how close their relationship was, how deep their connection went, and how from the outside it appeared so much more profound than their relationships with Quinn and Brittany. Rachel and Santana thought that their relationship was the auxilory, but to anyone who didn't know them, it looked like it was the other way around. And even to those who did know them- Sometimes Quinn thought she could vanish into thin air and Santana would be okay.

She didn't know that if she left Santana's life, Santana would shatter into pieces and probably never recover, and that Santana was utterly terrified that Quinn's relationship with Brittany would lead to that eventuality.

She didn't know that the real reason Santana and Rachel could speak for each other was that they told each other their fears. The ones they couldn't tell their girlfriends because they knew it would just hurt them that they were afraid their relationships wouldn't last, and that they didn't think they were good enough, and that they were afraid Brittany and Quinn would realize they weren't worth it and walk away from them. Rachel and Santana's relationship was incredibly deep, but only because they really were that in love with Brittany and Quinn.

And right now, Santana and Rachel were convincing each other and themselves that they hadn't sabotaged their relationships and inadvertently pushed towards that eventuality. Because of _their_ relationship, deepened because they needed reassurance about their _other_ relationships, had resulted in both of those relationships, _all_ of those relationships, being rocked to their roots.

Regardless, Quinn trusted them, and she trusted them to talk to them when they were ready and able.

Because they did love each other, and they were committed to each other, and none of them was going to give up on the others.


	5. All Signs (S/R)

"All signs point to Fuck You, Asshole!" Santana shouted flipping the man the bird as Rachel dragged her away. "Don't think I won't remember you! If I see you again you're scrap, you hear me?"

"Santana, stop it!" Rachel hissed. She didn't want the man getting pissed off enough to follow them. He had friends, and she and Santana were alone. Rachel didn't know how to fight, and she knew Santana would put herself between Rachel and anyone who threatened her, even if it meant she got hurt. Which meant that if it came to a fight, it would be Santana against several large men. As tough as Santana was, she really was tiny. She had a few inches on Rachel, and she was stronger, but she didn't have the kind of mass a grown man did. They could snap her into pieces like a toothpick, and Rachel didn't want to imagine it, knowing that if she did she would be having nightmares about it all week. "Santana, please!"

With a grumble, Santana settled down and turned to Rachel. Seeing the look on her face, Santana instantly became concerned. "Rach, what's wrong, baby?"

"I don't want you getting in a fight."

Santana scoffed. "I can handle jerks like that in my sleep."

"Santana, I mean it. I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't handle that. Especially not over something as stupid as an ignorant person saying mean things about me. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be."

Rachel gave Santana a sideways hug as they walked, settling herself under Santana's arm as they continued.

"Nevertheless, it doesn't bother me, Santana. Not even _nearly_ as much as the idea of you getting hurt does."

"Rach..." Santana dipped down to kiss Rachel. "I won't get hurt. And I'll try not to start any fights. But I'm not going to just let some asshole insult my girl without facing some kind of retribution."

"Well, you _are_ Santana Lopez. You're sort of the queen of evil." Rachel grinned. "I'm sure you'll think of plenty of ways to get revenge."

A wicked smirk spread across Santana's lips. "You better bet I will."


	6. Rainbows (S, R/B)

"He, like, spits rainbows or some shit like that. How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Santana glared at Rachel.

"She's your best friend!" Rachel countered.

"It's _Brittany_ ," Santana stressed. "She's fucking nuts half the time, and you know it as well as I do."

"She's not that bad."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You have got it _so_ fucking bad, Berry, that I can't even believe it. I love the girl, but yes, she _is_ that bad. Seriously- It's like she mixed up Skittles and Santa Claus."

They both paused, exchanging contemplative looks.

"I believe you may have come up with our solution," Rachel congratulated. "And I'll grant that you may have a small point about Brittany being perhaps a little bit... eccentric."

"Crazy, Berry. Batshit insane. Sweet, beautiful, and absolutely perfect-" Santana stopped before Rachel decided to make sure Santana wasn't going to compete with her for Brittany's affections again. "-But she's batshit insane."

Rachel glared.

"Rainbows," was all Santana could say. " _Rainbows_."

With a reluctant tilt of her head, Rachel conceded the point.

Brittany really _was_ kind of insane, after all.


	7. Open Your Mouth (S/R) (NSFW)

"Open your mouth," Santana whispered into Rachel's ear.

Blindfolded, Rachel obeyed, leaning back into Santana's solid, comforting frame. If it weren't for Santana's arms around her, Rachel would be freaking out ten times as much as she was. With Santana there, she thought less about her inexperience and insecurities, leaving them a small buzz in the back of her mind while she focused instead on Santana, and what Santana was saying and doing, and what Santana wanted her to do.

Something pressed against her lips, and Rachel obediently opened her mouth. She automatically wrapped her lips around the dildo. The person controlling it thrust it into her mouth a few inches a few times before stilling and tangling their fingers in Rachel's hair.

The touch surprised Rachel. So far, the only one to really touch her was Santana. She knew there was at least one other person present, and she suspected there were actually a couple more, but only Santana had truly touched her.

"It's okay, babe," Santana murmured. "Lick it for me. I wanna see." Her fingers combed through the hair on the other side of Rachel's head in a soothing motion.

Rachel licked her lips, wetting them before darting her tongue out to touch the tip of the plastic cock. Her licks were tentative and short as she explored the shape and size of it.

"So hot, Rach." Santana's hot breath hit Rachel's neck before Santana kissed it, trailing a wet path to the juncture of Rachel's neck and shoulder, where she sucked long and hard, making Rachel arch, task forgotten.

"Uh-uh," Santana corrected. Rachel gasped as the dildo was abruptly shoved back into her mouth. "You're supposed to be licking that, sweetheart." Despite her words, Santana continued to caress Rachel's hair gently.

Rachel accepted the reprimand, refocusing on the shaft in her mouth. Experimentally, she bobbed her head slightly, then with more confidence when she heard Santana moan appreciatively.

The plastic slid between her lips with ease as she licked and sucked, trying not to drool all over the place.

Santana spoke into her ear again, "Take it deeper."

Rachel bobbed her head a bit more, wondering how far she was supposed to go. Her question was answered when the grip in her hair tightened and the dildo pushed in to tap the back of her throat. She almost choked in surprise, and was immediately grateful she didn't have a gag reflex.

"There you go. Just like that," Santana praised her when she followed the example, taking more of the plastic cock into her mouth. Spit finally dribbled from her mouth, and Rachel started to reach up to wipe it away, only for Santana to place a hand over the thin chain connecting Rachel's wrists, holding her hands in her lap. "No hands."


	8. Kick Ass (Q/S/R, F, MC)

"Oh fuck yeah! I kick so much ass!" Santana crowed, throwing her hands up. "Take that, bitches!" She swaggered as she walked back to her seat, dropping into her chair and draping her arm casually over Rachel's shoulder, her other hand seeking out Quinn's on her other side to twine their fingers together.

She smirked over at Puck, Finn, and Mike. "Let's see you beat that, Finnocence. Three strikes in row."

Finn frowned at her. Weren't strikes a part of baseball? He thought they were bowling. He didn't even like bowling. He was only here because Puck dragged him along, saying something about testosterone and chicks.

Now he was stuck here watching Santana be all over Rachel and Quinn. He didn't think she'd stopped touching them except for when they had to get up to take their turns. And even then, Santana made it a point to guide both of her girlfriends through their first few balls, pressing up against them from behind as she guided their movements. Finn was certain he'd seen Santana grab Quinn's ass more than once, and it only upset him more that Quinn allowed it, and even encouraged it when she told Santana that maybe she should show her one more time because she thought she almost had a feel for it.

Puck slugged him in the shoulder. "Come on, bro. We gotta show these chicks who's boss. Take 'em out."

Finn nodded with determination. Yeah. He could show Rachel and Quinn that he was better than Santana. Then they'd realize what they were missing out on.

Rachel and Quinn were hardly paying attention. Rachel was laying her head on Santana's shoulder, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Quinn was decidedly more distracted, shifting in her chair now and then as she fought to keep her eyes from drifting.

Santana chuckled. Quinn was getting herself all worked up, and Santana hardly had to do anything. Sure, she'd groped her a couple times, but she hadn't been going for this kind of reaction.

She shook her head at Rachel's lightly questioning look, ticking her head subtly at Quinn. Rachel's eyebrows rose in an ah-ha moment. She'd forgotten Quinn's little fetish.

Every time Santana had lined herself up with Quinn, she made sure Quinn was reminded of the something extra Santana was packing tonight. Feeling the subtle bulge in Santana's jeans when Santana held her hips and spoke into her ear as she tried to line up her ball only made it harder for Quinn to focus on what she was trying to do.

Santana in a strap on and using it on her was one of Quinn's hottest fantasies, no matter how often it came true, and Santana was more than happy to make it true on a more than regular basis. Santana liked the feeling of having a dick, even when they weren't having sex. She didn't feel like a man, and she didn't want to be one, but she had a different sense of power and confidence in herself when she was packing than when she didn't, and the fact that it turned Quinn on more than anything was just a bonus.

Although, this was the first time she'd worn it out of the house quite so blatantly. There was a lot less motion and a lot less exposure during dinner and a movie than there was in bowling.

Which was probably why Quinn had to fight so hard not to look, and why Santana felt just a little bit reckless.

It was Mike who actually figured it out first. Between the looks the girls were exchanging and the subtle glances Quinn made when Finn and Puck weren't looking, it was fairly obvious that Santana had something extra in her pants, and there was little doubt in Mike's mind what it was.

Shortly after his realization, he felt Rachel staring at him until he met her gaze. She'd obviously noticed that he'd noticed, and he gave her a reassuring half-smile as he shook his head slightly. He wasn't going to say anything. They could be whatever it was that they were and he wasn't going to judge them or out them to anyone. It was their business, and if they wanted to risk exposure that was fine, but they didn't have to worry about him.

Rachel smiled at him, and he leaned forward, holding his fist out for a fist bump. Rachel met him halfway with a grin. They were total bros, albeit on the down low, since she started giving him voice coaching lessons a couple times a week. He'd known she was in a relationship with Quinn and Santana before anyone else in the school had. They'd celebrated the trio getting together with good music, one beer apiece- They were both lightweights, much to their chagrin- And a few Halo matches in which Rachel drove their competition nuts as she mooned over her girlfriends. Even if lesbians were hot, there was only so much the other players could listen to before it got to be too much.

So yeah, they were bros, sorta, and he was happy for her more than anything else. And if Finn or Puck gave her any grief- Which he more than half expected it from Finn, and thought Puck could go either way- Then Mike had Rachel's back, and Quinn's and Santana's by extension.

All four of their friends were giving them strange looks when they leaned back in their seats, and they put on innocent expressions.

Santana nudged Rachel, frowning slightly. "Fraternizing with the enemy now, Rae?"

Rachel giggled. "Of course not, Santana. I fully intend to win this match fair and square. No fraternizing necessary." She kissed Santana briefly to assuage her jealousy, and smiled lovingly across her at Quinn.

Finn wasn't sure if he wanted to glare at Mike for making moves on Rachel or thank him for upsetting the happy trio, however temporary it had been.


	9. Not That Easy (S/R)

"It's really not that easy," Santana said. Rachel had no right to expect something like this out of her. It was unreasonable. Selfish.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Rach. Your dads are awesome. There's no way they'd reject you for anything- Especially not being with me. But my parents? They're okay with your dads being gay, as long as they don't have to meet them or talk to them. If _I'm_ gay? Rach, they'll kick me out on my not so figurative ass and hope they never see me again. And even if it's just at school-" Santana overrode Rachel's attempt to speak. "-It'll get back to them. They always get the school gossip somehow. And... Baby, I'm not sure I can take the looks and whispers in the hall without snapping and murdering someone."

Rachel huffed, arms crossed, and looked away from Santana. "They'd probably deserve it."

Santana's lips quirked in a smile. That Rachel chose to respond only to that part of Santana's argument meant she'd actually listened to the rest of it, and understood that Santana wasn't so much afraid to be with her as she was to be with a girl. "You only say that 'cause you think it's hot."

Rachel flashed her a grin. "'Tana, seeing you go all dominant Head Bitch on them is all kinds of hot. Anyone who says otherwise is blind and stupid."

"Lots of stupid kids at McKinley," Santana said.

"Not so many of the blind, though. But Santana? If you think you'll snap from the looks and whispers, you haven't been paying attention. And I'm ready to kill the next person I catch eyeing what's mine."

"Yours, huh?"

"Hell yes, you are."


	10. Yogi Bear (Q, S)

"Why did I not know about this?" Santana asked, bemused, while Quinn blushed and tried to excuse herself. Santana glanced at her. "Chill, Q. It's cool. It's just cartoons. But seriously- We've been friends for how long? And I still didn't know you watched Yogi Bear. It's not like I hate on cartoons or anything. I watch 'em with B all the time."

Quinn shrugged, still embarrassed. "I guess I thought you'd get sick of it or something. And Brittany's... Well, Brittany is Brittany. It's different for her."


	11. Never Back Down (R/S)

"Yeah, baby! That's how you do it. Take 'em down!" Santana cheered.

"Santana, this is hard enough without you shouting in my ear," Rachel said, concentration focused fully- almost fully- on the screen in front of her as she mashed buttons furiously.


	12. Towel (Q, S)

"Could you at least put a towel on?" Quinn snapped irritably when she opened the door. Santana was lounging nude on the couch, watching TV. "What if I brought someone home with me?"

"Then he can count himself a lucky bastard, getting to see this."

Quinn snorted. "Who said I'd be bringing a guy home?" she asked archly.

"Lucky bitch, then, and since when are you into chicks, Q?"

"Since I just am, same as you."

"That explains why you're always shooting down the guys I pick up for you. Why haven't you ever brought someone home?"

"Santana, I never bring anyone home because as often as not you're either naked or having sex when I get here. No matter how hot you are, that's not an impression I want to give anyone."

"Wait, you think I'm hot? Nevermind. Of course I'm hot. Let's get back to you being into chicks."

"Santana."

"Just because I'm naked or busy is no reason you can't bring someone back if you got an itch that needs scratching. It's not like you have to see them again."

"Just because you can bring someone different home every other night and be perfectly happy doesn't mean I can, or even that I want to."

Santana paused, studying Quinn. "Q... Do you- Are you actually seeing someone?" Quinn immediately flushed a bright red and Santana's eyes widened. "You are. You really are."

"Yeah, S, I really am."

"So is that where you're staying when you're not here? I just thought you stayed up too late with Sam and Rach and ended up crashing on their couch."

"Sometimes," Quinn admitted.

Santana grinned at her. "Way to go, Q. Thought I'd have to get you stone drunk again before you'd have sex with anyone, and here you've been getting some on the sly." At Quinn's vaguely embarrassed look, Santana sat up, settling her feet on the ground. "Unless you're not actually getting down and doing the dirty. Maybe I need to get you drunk after all."

Quinn glared. "I do not need you to get me drunk just so I'll have sex with my girlfriend. We'll do that when we're ready for it."

"If you say so. I need to meet this girl. Make sure she's good enough for one of my girls. How'd you meet her? Coffee cliche? She some cute barista you've been lusting after for ages and finally asked out?"

"I'm not dating a barista. She just happens to go to the same coffee shop I do."

"Conveniently at the same time, too." Santana chuckled. "Only half the cliche, then."

"Will you just be nice about this for once, S? I really like her."

Santana softened, relenting. She didn't want to mess up what could be a good thing for Quinn. "Yeah, alright."

"And put some clothes on, already."


	13. Abyss (R, NP)

"How far down do you think it goes?" Rachel wondered.

"Hell if I know," Puck answered, staring down the dark stairwell with her. It was bright in the room, but the light hardly penetrated the darkness. "I wanna know why Sylvester's got a stairwell to hell behind her trophy case."

The question made Rachel uneasy. "It's Sue Sylvester. I hardly think it needs further explanation than that."

One part of Puck agreed wholeheartedly with Rachel, having good reason to fear the inexplicably unreliable behavior of the cheerleading coach. The rest of him, however, buzzed with curiosity, adventure lust, and a brazen disregard for all authority. "Come on! You know you want to know what's down there."

Puck made no move to take the first step, and Rachel knew the tall boy was waiting for her to take the initiative. She looked into the inky black, tricks of the light teaming up with dust to create dark swirls, filling the depths with hints of motion. Her imagination tried to convince her it was more than just shadows, but tangible creatures gamboling on the stairs.

The very idea of actually going down there gave the shadowy figures horns and claws.

Puck was right. She did want to know what was down there. "Do you have a flashlight?" She half-turned towards him, keeping one eye firmly on the entrance to what she was sure was certain doom. Certain doom, but she was going to go in anyway. She couldn't recall when she'd turned into such an intrepid explorer, and she made a mental note to look at her calendar later to determine it. She suspected it was sometime around when she had dated Puck for the first time.

He didn't have a flashlight, but Puck knew enough to dig around for Sylvester's stash of confiscated goods, and was soon sharing his loot with Rachel.

She stared in flat disbelief when he tossed her a knife. "Why would she have- She got this from a _student_? When? How were they not expelled?" It wasn't a folding knife, but a solid, sheathed blade.

Puck snorted. "Because I'm not an idiot. She couldn't prove it was mine."

"It was _yours_! Why did you bring a knife to school? Is it even a knife? This is more like a bloody sword!"

He grabbed her arm to stop her from flailing it around. Even sheathed, he didn't want a knife flying around while he was in the room. "Well, you are like the tinyest person in the school. Maybe it looks bigger to you."

She glared at him sideways. "Just find a flashlight."

Rolling his eyes, Puck obeyed. "Here."

They stood at the top of the stairs, once again staring down.

"You go first."

"You."

"You're the one who wants to go down there," Rachel said, exasperated. "But fine. If I die, it's your fault and you have to tell my fathers."

That was an unpleasant thought Puck didn't want to have, but the abyss in front of him was more immediately intimidating. "Right."

With slow, hesitant steps, Rachel started down the stairs.

"This is a bad idea," she murmured to herself as she stepped carefully. "A very Bad Idea."

"I can hear those capital letters," Puck said.

She shushed him. "Shh!"

They both startled. The sound was amplified in the narrow stairwell, and carried further than Puck's low rumble.

Puck snorted, and Rachel swatted him as she blushed. "Shut up."

They hadn't gone far before the whitewashed walls gave way to concrete.

"Creepy," Puck muttered.

Rachel shivered as a chill ran up her spine. The shadows ahead of them still seemed to be dancing, leading them merrily down into the darkness. Despite the almost cheerful movements, Rachel felt there was a far more sinister edge to them.

"Damn this goes down a long way," Puck said as he looked back up.

Flicking her flashlight around at the stone walls, Rachel risked a glance backwards as well. She was getting more and more sure that there truly was something ahead of them, just out of range of her light. If she told Puck, she was afraid he would start to panic. She didn't want him to bolt back up the stairs and leave her alone, and she didn't want to turn her back on the shadows. She would rather make a slow retreat, step by step, until they either reached safety or had confirmation that they needed to run.

"Do you think we should go back?" she asked, keeping the fearful tremble in her voice to a minimum.

Puck hesitated. "Maybe... just a little further?"

Rachel fought the urge to curse at him. He was a big, strong football player. He was being offered athletic scholarships to some of the top colleges in the nation. She was barely five foot two and about as dexterous as a penguin on land when she wasn't on the stage. He was supposed to be the brave one!

She hated the rock walls around them. They were dark, but they were clean. Moss and dank air would have been more fitting to the atmosphere, but somehow this was far more spooky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in #27, Haunted.


	14. Cigar (Q/S)

It was completely different than when her father did it. The gentle wreath of cigar smoke settling around Quinn was warm and comforting rather than choking and oppressive. She inhaled, taking in the sweet scent.

"I really should be trying to get you to stop," Quinn said into the dark hair of the girl in her arms.

Santana chuckled. "You don't want me to."

"Not really," Quinn admitted. Spending her afternoons lazing around on Santana's back porch while her parents were away was quickly becoming Quinn's favorite pastime. She really wasn't sure how it had started. It seemed like one day they were both sprawled out in separate lawn chairs after a day of jogging or swimming, and the next they were snuggling together on the porch swing and relaxing while Santana enjoyed the occasional cigar. There was no definitive transition, nothing to tell Quinn what exactly had changed, or even if anything had. She and Santana had never discussed it, never said a word about it to each other. It just happened, and Quinn liked it. She more than liked it.

"San?"

"Mm?"

"I really like this."

There was a pause. Quinn hoped she hadn't said the wrong thing that would scare Santana off.

Then Santana seemed to relax more fully into Quinn than she had before, like she'd been holding herself distant despite their closeness. "I do, too, Q."

Quinn squeezed her and sighed contentedly. "Good. That's good."


	15. Hook (Q/S)

"Will you just stab the damn thing? It's a worm. It's not like it can feel anything. And it can't bite! Quit holding it like it's going to jump at you or something."

Santana, gingerly holding a worm at arm's length, glared at Quinn. "I'd rather not get worm guts on me or my clothes, thanks."

"You're not going to get it on you if you do it right."

"Says you. You've already got dirt all over you."

Quinn glanced down at her shirt. There were a few smudges of dirt and a couple of damn patches, but it wasn't that bad. "Santana, I got these when I shoved the boat in the water, not when I was putting my worm on the hook."

Santana dropped the worm back in the bucket and crossed her arms with a huff. "I thought you said this was going to be fun."

Quinn sighed. She stood up, making the boat rock and Santana grab for the side until Quinn sat back down next to her. Dipping her hand into the bucket and taking Santana's hook with the other, Quinn deftly hooked the worm and placed the rod in Santana's hands. "Trust me?"

Santana's wary look faded with the worm out of her hands and Quinn sidled up to her. "Yeah, I guess so. As long as there's no more worms."

Quinn laughed. "I think I can handle those for you. In the meantime, though, you should cast your line so we can get to the fun part." Her voice dropped to a low husk, and Santana's eyes widened and a grin spread on her face as she realized what Quinn had in mind.

"You don't plan on catching many fish, do you?"

"Well, we have to catch out breath eventually. The fish can wait until then."

Santana made no further commentary as Quinn's lips captured hers.


	16. Reptile (R, S)

"Hey Rach. Your dad said I should just come on up, so I -- _What the hell is that?_ "

"What?" Rachel looked up in alarm. "Santana? What's wrong?"

Santana pointed at Rachel. "There's a _thing_ around your neck."

Rachel glanced down. "Sebastian?"

"That _thing_ has a name?"

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he? And he's not a thing. Sebastian is a snake, a ball python to be precise, and he's not dangerous."

"You have a _python_ around your neck."

Seeing that Santana wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, Rachel sighed and reached up to unwind Sebastian from his resting place. Really. He'd hardly been around her neck at all. "There's nothing to worry about. He's perfectly friendly, and he's too small to actually strangle me at all. He's just a baby still."

"A baby _python_."

"Do you -- Santana, are you afraid of snakes?" Rachel asked incredulously.

Santana colored. "No! I just don't want you to get eaten in your sleep!"

Rachel grinned. "You are afraid of them. Come on Santana, he's just a little guy." She held out Sebastian and laughed when Santana recoiled.


	17. Shirtless O'Clock (Bro's Night) (Q/R, ND Guys)

"Wha- You- Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Quinn sputtered.

Rachel glanced down as if only just remembering that she was bare chested. "Umm..."

"Bro's Night. No shirts allowed," Sam supplied when she looked at him helplessly.

"Bro's Night?" Quinn echoed. That sounded awfully official. "So you do this regularly, then?"

Sam and Rachel started to shrink under Quinn's stare. Mike and Artie exchanged glances.

"Think I'm gonna call it a night, guys," Mike said, standing.

"I'm out, too." Artie grabbed his shirt off the back of the couch as he wheeled by and clapped Rachel on the shoulder for good luck.


	18. Keep It Down (NP)

"Dude! You've been holding out on me!" Puck's friend exclaimed as they entered the apartment. "You didn't say your roommates were lesbians!"

Puck stared open-mouthed at the closed door to Santana's room. "I didn't know they _both_ were!"


	19. Whatever We Want (S/R/Q) (NSFW)

"Okay..." Rachel murmured as she eased her way around the edge of the room to reach Santana's side. "What do we do?"

Santana glanced sideways at her, then looked back to the middle of the room. Quinn was sitting on a wooden chair, trussed up like a Christmas turkey and obviously more than displeased about it as she growled furiously into the gag that prevented her from speaking. Quinn was blindfolded, but she still knew someone was in the room with her. She had heard Rachel speak, even though Rachel's voice was low enough that Quinn couldn't recognize her or make out the words.

"I don't know. Whatever we want? You've gotta have something, after high school."

"I'd think the title of Most Deserving of Revenge would go to someone else altogether."

Santana looked at her chagrined. "I've made up for that, haven't I? At least a little."

"Maybe a little," Rachel chuckled. "But so has Quinn."

"Well, we don't have to hurt her or anything," Santana said slowly, half ideas coming and going in her head. They didn't have to hurt Quinn. They could do the opposite. Santana had always been jealous of Puck for having the chance to see Quinn Fabray come undone, and then incensed at the way he'd squandered and ruined it.

She didn't want to say it out loud until she had some indication that Rachel might be thinking something along the same lines.

"You're thinking...?"

Rachel's equally tentative tone made them look at each other, and they both laughed.

The sound made Quinn go still in her chair. They'd talked quietly enough, but their open laughs were familiar and distinctive.

Quinn couldn't form proper words through the gag, but she put enough effort into it that she caught the attention of the brunettes.

"This is interesting." Santana's voice came from Quinn's left, laced with mockery. "Who'd have thought I'd ever see Quinn Fabray quite like this. So naked, so open, and so vulnerable."

A finger ran down Quinn's arm from shoulder to elbow, and she jerked away from Santana's touch.

"I don't think she likes that idea, Santana." Rachel was on her right, touching her face, and Quinn pulled away. "Maybe we should convince her."

Rachel stepped back. It made her nervous, thinking about how they'd found the blonde only after following a series of riddle-like notes, but she felt like she could trust whoever had written them when their last note said the room was safe and free for their use. She figured that included the assortment of equipment set out along one wall, some of the variety of which made her blush. There was no way she was getting within three feet of some of it.

Santana followed her as she walked over, raising a considering eyebrow when she saw where Rachel's gaze lingered longest.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt her."

Rachel flushed. "I don't. I was just looking."

"Just looking my ass," Santana snorted. "Admit it, you like a little leather with your pleasure."

"Santana! I do not condone the use of leather at any time."

"Fake leather, whatever. You like it."

"Alright, fine. Yes, I enjoy the idea of having someone bound and spread, helpless to do anything but take whatever I want to give them, and yes I do derive some pleasure from the use of a whip, but that does not mean I'm going to use such on Quinn!" Rachel said sharply.

Behind them, Quinn made a shocked sound of protest, in agreement with Rachel. She didn't relish the thought of being on the receiving end of a whip.

Santana was of a mind that while whipping Quinn could be considered hurting her, in this case it was more like... teasing. They weren't going to _really_ hurt her, and they weren't going to use it as a tool of payback. Neither of them was the type to take it too far.

"But think about it, Rach. All that white skin." Santana draped an arm over Rachel's shoulder, leading her back to Quinn as she coaxed Rachel along. She stroked Quinn's shoulders. "Just imagine the way it will look after a spank or two. What a sight that would be."

Rachel's sharp intake of breath made Santana smirk. Under her hand, Quinn shuddered with renewed protests.

Rachel moved around to sit sideways across Quinn's lap, taking the blonde's face in both hands. "Quinn, sweetie, calm down." She shot Santana a pointed look.

Rolling her eyes, Santana nonetheless softened. "Chill out, Q. You know I love ya." The touch at the back of Quinn's neck this time was gentle.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Rachel said quietly as she traced Quinn's cheekbone with her thumb. Quinn was calmer, but she was still breathing fast and her heartrate was erratic.

Santana gave her a dismayed look. "Rach, I thought-"

"Santana." Santana quieted. "I enjoy playing so long as it's _play_ , and whether or not that includes pain makes no difference to me. I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart," Rachel said to Quinn. "Do you want to stop?"

After a moment of hesitation, Quinn shook her head.

Rachel brushed away the hair that fell over Quinn's face. "I need you to take another minute to calm down. Santana, did you two have something in mind when you started this? Or did you just jump into the deep end? Because I've been taking my cues from you, and I'd like to know."

"More of the second than the first."

Santana looked a little guilty, and Rachel thought she deserved to. She had talked to Santana and Quinn a couple of times about her experience BDSM, neither of whom had any, and she'd emphasized how important it was to her that everyone be aware of what could and couldn't be expected.

Rachel sighed, exasperated with the both of them.

"Alright then. We're going to change it up, then." Rachel removed Quinn's gag.

"Rae?" Quinn's mouth was dry, and she licked her lips. "I'm okay, really."

Rachel chuckled, and leaned in to kiss her, making the blonde moan when she nipped her lip and pulled back. "Liar. You were freaking out because of this thing, and I'd rather you be able to talk to me."

"How'd you know it was that?"

Santana was just as curious to know.

"You weren't looking around, trying to see what we were doing. You weren't thrashing around, trying to pull yourself free. But you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Rachel tapped Quinn's lips with her pointer finger.

Quinn's tongue flicked out, tasting the tip of Rachel's finger.

"I don't know why you chose the gag in the first place. Quinn says the most lovely things when we're together."

Quinn's cheeks turned red.

"I don't know what we were thinking," Santana agreed. She claimed a kiss of her own from Rachel, then from Quinn, taking extra time with the bound girl. "Q, you say the dirtiest things. I don't know how you can still taste so sweet. I just can't get enough of you."

"So-" Quinn's head tilted back and she smiled blindly up at Santana, "take what you want.


	20. Sugar and Spice (R, NP)

"Sugar and spice and everything nice," Rachel said to herself as she watched the trio of Cheerios waltz down the hall, students and teachers alike practically bowing to get out of their way.

A heavy arm dropped onto her shoulder and she 'oomph'd in surprise.

"You said it, babe," Puck said as he leered. "Wouldn't mind getting some of that."

"You've 'had' that, Noah, and I would think you've learned your lesson by now."

"I'm not gonna go and make the same mistakes twice. I'm not that stupid."

Rachel gave him a look. "You're far from stupid. You may be occasionally incredibly foolish, but you're not stupid."

He rolled his eyes, but was secretly thankful. Not many people took the time to look past his badass jock exterior. "Whatever. That's what I said, isn't it?"


	21. Fishing (S)

Santana smirked as another little kid trotted off after his mother away from her booth, beaming smile on his face. She was totally going to win the favorite booth contest, and she wasn't even wasting her time with the stupid 'fishing' game she'd been assigned. Instead, she told the kids secrets.

The next kid, a little girl, waved to her mom as she stepped into Santana's arena.

"Hey, kid, you wanna learn a bad word?"

A minute later the kid was gone like the little boy, with careful instructions to say she'd heard a man say it behind the porta-potty if she was asked where she learned it.

The next kid who came in learned the word 'hell', and apparently heard it in the gym somewhere.

This was great.

\--

"She's the one who told me, Mommy. She said a man by the garbage can said it, but there was no one there." A little girl's voice, surrounded by sniffles, came from outside Santana's booth, and she stiffened.

"Shit." She looked around. There were way too many prizes left for her to have been doing her job properly, though she'd tried to make sure most of the kids grabbed at least something before they ran off to use their new vocabulary, as incentive to keep their traps shut about where they'd really learned it.

Apparently one of them had let the cat out of the bag, and Santana wondered if it was one that hadn't taken one of the trinket toys or if it was one of the goody-two-shoes types she'd dealt with. There hadn't been many, but a few of them looked so scandalized after she told them that she wondered if it was a better idea to just let them play the stupid game.


	22. Driving Stick (R, NP)

"Noah, I need you to teach me how to drive stick," Rachel said, marching up to him at his locker.

Puck choked on his spit. "Wha-what?"

"I need you to teach me to drive a stick shift," she repeated, then heard the titters of nearby classmates and saw the look on his face. "Not like that! I mean a car!"

Puck broke into loud guffaws and fell against his locker at the horror on her face.


	23. Sounding (Q/S) (NSFW, G!P)

The handcuffs holding Quinn's arms stretched over her head rattled against the headboard as she pulled involuntarily. Her eyes squeezed shut and a strangled noise escaped her. "Ngh- Saa-an-"

Santana licked her lips, tongue grazing Quinn's hip. She smiled lazily. "Having fun yet, Q?" She tweaked the glimmering metal peeking out from the tip of Quinn's cock, making the painfully stiff organ bob around the thin metal Santana had carefully stuffed inside.

The sound Quinn made was delicious.

Santana pinched the head of Quinn's bouncing dick between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing with slowly increasing pressure until she drew a long, loud whine from Quinn. Quinn jerked, and Santana's grip tightened and she laid her other arm over Quinn's hips to hold the blonde still.


	24. Borderlands (Q/R)

"What are you playing?" Rachel asked, a hint of disgust in her tone.

Quinn leaned her head back over the couch to look at her upside down. "Borderlands. It's fun."

"It's rude."

"But funny," Quinn grinned as screams mingled with the sounds of her gunfire. "I think you'd like it, actually."

Rachel wrinkled her nose, "I don't think so. I wouldn't be any good at it, anyway." Despite her denial, there was an obvious note of interest.

Quinn took her not wakling away as a good sign. "It's an easy one. Come on, I'll teach you how." She quickly saved her game, exiting to the menu screen and starting a new game. "C'mere," she patted the couch between her legs and pulled her girlfriend into her lap when Rachel moved to sit next to her, then put her arms around her, holding her hands over the controller.

Rachel leaned back into her as Quinn dropped her chin onto her shoulder. "What do I do? How do I shoot things?"

"Just wait a minute for things to get going. It'll tell you what to do," Quinn said.

An hour later, she'd dropped her hands to hold Rachel lightly around the waist while the diva waved the controller around, firing curses back at her enemies almost as rapidly as she fired her gun.


	25. Broken (Q, S)

"You're not getting it, Q! I don't want to hurt her, I don't want anything to hurt her-"

"You're doing a hell of a job showing it."

"I can't protect her if I'm the one broken, Quinn."

Santana had already been broken once, by the very girl she wanted to see happy more than anything. She was still broken, held together with luck and liquor. If she fell any further apart she didn't think she'd ever be able to come back from it.


	26. Secret Admirer (Q/R)

"You know, most secret admirers are someone you're close friends with?" Rachel said.

Rachel started setting out the plates and Quinn held her breath. Rachel can't have figured it out that quickly.

"But I have no idea who it could be! I can't even imagine - unless it's Finn. He still hasn't given up, so maybe he found someone to help him." Rachel frowned as she continued.

"It's not Finn," Quinn said, then caught herself. "I mean, he wouldn't be able to hide something like that."

Rachel shrugged and let her frown fade. "You're right." Finn would probably make what he thought were subtle references to what was written in the letters while grinning in that stupid, smug way of his that he thought was so charming.


	27. Haunted (R, NP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from #13, Abyss.

"You sure we want to go in there?" Puck asked.

Rachel had become strangely more curious as they continued down the stairwell, and as soon as he wanted to turn back, she'd decided she wanted to keep going. Now, they'd found a door. Rachel wanted to go in. They had come all the way down here, so why not go just a little further?

"Where did all your curiosity go, Noah? All the 'what are you afraid of' attitude?" she challenged. He couldn't back down now without damaging his image.

He hesitated, then to her surprise said, "I give, this is freaky and I don't want to open the door. We're at the bottom of a mysterious _Sue Sylvester_ stairwell."


	28. Juice (S)

Someone knocked Santana from behind, and she said, "Hey, watch it," over her shoulder before going back to perusing the juice selection. How the hell could they have stopped making pomegranate punch? It was like the best thing ever.


	29. Cute and Gorgeous (Q/R)

"You're cute."

"I am not cute," Rachel said, outraged. "I'm destined for Broadway! I can't be cute!"

"What?" Quinn nuzzled her. "You never thought Barbra was cute? Not once?"

"Barbra was always beautiful," Rachel sniffed.

Quinn chuckled. "You can be more than one thing, gorgeous."


	30. Gremlin (S/R)

"Was one phone call too much to ask?" Santana complained, pressing her hand against an invisible wall of force as she looked down at Rachel.

"What?"

"One phone call. One measly phone call so I could tell her I loved her." She glared at the little gremlin floating in the air next to her. She couldn't believe this thing was in charge of the in-between of life and death.

It looked at her sideways and raised an interested eyebrow. "So you've already accepted that you're going to die?" He started doing something with his hands that she couldn't make out.

"Wha-! Fuck no! I don't _give up_ anything! I just want to know, damn you, and you keep telling me my chances are fucking horrible!"


	31. Flirt (Q/S, R)

Quinn's hand was inching up Santana's thigh while Santana whispered something in her ear when Rachel coughed.

"Quinn, Santana, if you would stop flirting long enough to pay attention-"

"Not a chance, hobbit," Santana interrupted cheerfully, then whispered something else that made Quinn giggle.

Rachel gave them both a sour look.


	32. Interruption (Q/R/S, OC)

"Excuse me," Rachel said into the mic, "I hate to interrupt our performance, but there's something I feel the need to say: Kenrick, quit flirting with my girlfriends!"

At the back of the bar, the man trying to talk to Quinn and Santana jumped.


	33. Parking Lot (Q, S)

Santana sat them down on the cement parking bump, wondering what was up with this woman.

"My father died today," Quinn said suddenly and without warning she curled up into Santana's arms.


	34. Waking Up (S/R)

Santana was awake first. It was a relief to her, because for the first time in months Santana wanted the woman she woke up next to to stay. If Rachel had woken up first, she would have been gone before Santana even had a chance to ask her to stay.

She eased her way out of the bed and threw on a t-shirt. She didn't bother with underwear, figuring she might be able to, at the least, tempt her hopefully-not-temporary partner into another round once she woke up.

In the kitchen, Santana started to make breakfast and hoped Rachel liked pancakes, because they were just about the only thing she knew how to make that didn't come out of the microwave or a cereal box. She turned on some low music and tossed a handful of berries into the batter, and had half a stack of pancakes on a plate when Rachel finally wandered out of the bedroom, fully dressed and obviously intending to leave.

Rachel watched her for a moment. "I usually don't stay long enough to have breakfast."

Santana's hopes dimmed, but showed in the smile she gave Rachel. "I usually don't offer. But I wanted to."


	35. Starvation (S, Q)

"When was the last time you ate?" Santana asked, scowling at Quinn.

Quinn thought about it. "Uh, yesterday?"

"Q, it's five o'clock in the evening. And I didn't mean a snack- I mean a real meal. Full plate style."

"Then it was the day before. I think." Quinn looked chagrined.

Santana rubbed her forehead. "You have to take better care of yourself, Quinn. I know you know how to eat properly. We never would have survived Sylvester in high school if we didn't."

"I just forget."

"You've lost weight because you're 'forgetting' to eat. You skip more meals in a day than I do in a week. If you're not careful I'm going to start thinking there's something really wrong, and I don't want to do that, Quinn. I don't want to think there's something wrong. Again." Santana remembered vividly the thankfully-short period of time in high school where Quinn refused to eat to the point where she had to be hospitalized.

"I'm honestly just forgetting, S," Quinn said apologetically. "I have so many thing to do, and I have so many ideas-" She gestured at her computer. "I can't ignore them."

"Like hell you can't."


	36. Hot Date (NP, R/Q)

The door flew open before Rachel had a chance to react to Puck's knock.

"The Puckmeister's all ready for our hot date, babe."

"Noah!"

"Get the fuck out, Puckerman!"

Puck ducked and slammed Rachel's bedroom door shut. He heard some shouting but couldn't make out any words. Thirty seconds later the door slammed open again and Quinn flew out, half-dressed and yanking her shirt on as she fled.

"Quinn--!" Rachel moved to dart past him and he grabbed her. "Noah, let me go! I need to--"

"Give her a chance to calm down. She won't listen to you right now. I'll go chase her down."

Reluctantly, Rachel ceased struggling and looked up at him teary-eyed. "Noah--"

Puck set her back on her feet as Quinn's car engine roared to life. "She'll be back, I promise."

Rachel nodded, and he bounded down the stairs.

\--

Puck caught up to her at the park, slowing down once they hit the parking lot. Quinn would be heading for the playground's jungle gym. The low-built structure was a surprisingly large, extensive maze. Every couple of years, the community added to it, preferring that option to tearing it down and replacing it. As a result, the older core of it was built of steel and sturdy timber, while the outer edges were bright, colorful plastic. The sheer number of nooks and crannies within it had made it Quinn's favorite hiding place as a kid when she was being teased and no one was standing up for her.

He watched Quinn march towards it at a furious pace, wiping at her eyes, and followed at a more sedate pace.

Puck could hear her crying before he even made it into the fort, and was barely two steps in before she yelled at him.

"Go away!"

"No can do, Baby Mama. I've got a heart or two to fix, first." He was glad they weren't kids anymore, and there were a limited number of places Quinn could squeeze her way into. He finally found her, and hit his head on a low beam when he went to duck in next to her. He put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "Fuck, this is a lot smaller than I remember."

She gave a strangled laugh. "What are you doing here, Puck?"

Puck shrugged. "Waiting for you to cool down enough to listen to me, so I can tell you it's not what you think. Rachel put a lot of work into setting up your date. You should get to enjoy it. Let her make you happy."

"What about you and your 'hot date?'"

"It was a joke, Quinn. I wouldn't do that to you. We've been practicing a song all week, and she wants it perfect for Monday. I forgot you were supposed to be going out today, or I wouldn't've shown up like that."


	37. Promiscuity (R/Others, NP, ND)

"Never have I ever-" Kurt paused dramatically and smirked at Puck and Finn. He was determined to knock them out of the game first. He didn't care that this one would get Blaine, as well. "Locked lips with one Rachel Berry."

The two of them shrugged, reaching for their drinks, and Kurt was so busy trying to think of his next Never that he almost didn't notice someone else drinking- Quite a few someone elses, actually. Several sets of wide eyes darted around the circle at Matt, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and even _Quinn_.

Then all eyes turned as one to land on Rachel.

Rachel squirmed under the attention, face darkening in her embarrassment.

"Wow, are you trying to get a perfect record like me, Rach?" Brittany asked innocently.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Finn burst out. "What were you doing?"

Rachel leaned away from him. "Kissing, obviously."

"Yeah, but when? Why?"

"I wasn't cheating on you, if that's what you're asking," Rachel said frostily. "And because I wanted to. Anything else is none of your business."

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"Not as of last week." Rachel's voice cooled further. "Who my partners are is nobody's business but mine, and while revealing the circumstances of our rendezvous is no problem for me, they might not wish for it to be public knowledge."

"So if they tell us it's okay?" Mercedes cut in before Finn could keep going.

Rachel nodded. "Certainly."

\--

"Jesus, Berry, how many members of the Glee club _haven't_ you dated?"

Rachel glowered at Quinn.

\--

"Will you two hurry it up already? It's not like you haven't done it before." Santana pushed Puck towards Rachel over the empty bottle.

Puck and Rachel continued to hesitate and give each other uneasy looks.

"Okay, seriously, what is up with you two?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

They exchanged another meaningful look, and Rachel cleared her throat. "Well, you know our relationship was cut rather short--"

"I always wondered about that," Kurt said. "You two were all over each other that week, then there was nothing."

"Yes, well, our parents found out that we were dating, and they told us--"

"To stay away from this womanizing bastard," Santana finished when Rachel paused.

"No, actually. They decided they could no longer hide from us the fact that Noah and I are half-siblings."


	38. Raise 'em (S)

"Everybody raise your hand. Now, if you've ever thought you were in love, put your hand down." Santana expected every hand to go down, and was surprised to see that the stunning blonde sitting three rows back left her hand in the air.


	39. Teasing (Q/R)

Quinn followed Rachel down the hall. Thankfully, it was nearly empty or they would be making a larger spectacle of themselves than they were. As it was, Quinn glared the few stragglers in the hall into hurrying off to their classes.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Come on, baby, it was just a few days without sex."

More like an entire week. An entire week that Quinn teased her, made her hot with desire before she walked away like it was nothing and wouldn't even give Rachel the chance to touch her. Rachel could barely even _hold_ Quinn without getting afraid Quinn would start something only to walk away again.

"Why?" Rachel demanded, spinning to face Quinn. "To prove a point? Which point was it? That you don't need me as much as I need you? Yes, I crossed the line telling Noah you can't go two days without. I also told him that going a single day without touching you drives me _crazy_. I can't _not_ touch you without feeling like something's missing. And before you ask, no, it's not just sexual, because if it was I would say that all we do is _fuck_ , instead of making love. _Love_ , Quinn. Affirmation of our desire for each other, and you're playing with mine. I'm not a _toy_." Rachel's voice was on the verge of breaking, and what had started as anger and frustration had morphed into sheer hurt.


	40. Pajamas (Q, S) (NSFW?)

Quinn went to slip into the bed, and froze when she felt what was unmistakably bare skin against her pajamas. She fought the urge to recoil when Santana shifted and murmured in her sleep, and gratefully recalled that Santana was both a noisy and a restless sleeper. The Latina had always woken her up at cheer camp and sleepovers with her tossing and turning and speaking in her sleep. Mornings often found Santana with her blankets pushed down around her feet, bunched up in her arms, or kicked clear off the bed.

On all of those occasions, Santana had worn full pajamas, and now Quinn was realizing that it was likely to protect the modesty of the other girls around her. If Santana was wearing any clothing, Quinn couldn't tell.

"Q, if you're going to sneak into my bed, quit loitering and get in."

Quinn practically threw the blankets down. "Christ, S! Make a noise!"

"Just did. Quit freaking out. I'm sleeping."

"You're naked!"

"Fuck." Santana groaned and sat up. The covers fell down around her waist and Quinn clapped a hand over her eyes. "Quinn, I'm not naked."

"You're not wearing a shirt. Or anything else."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing underwear."

"Not much of it," Quinn mumbled.

"I'm wearing god damned boxers, Q, not Victoria Secret. Just because I'm not wearing a shirt- Fuck this." Reaching out, Santana grabbed Quinn's hand away from her eyes and yanked her onto the bed, and pulled her hand to her naked breast. Quinn squeaked when Santana squeezed. "I've got tits. You've seen them, you've touched them, you've even got a pair of your own. Now get over them."

Flopping back down, Santana threw the blanket over Quinn, then rolled away from her, refusing to relinquish her hand until she had pulled Quinn up flush against her back and the blonde was spooning her.

"San, what are you doing?"

"You let my heat out. Now you have to keep me warm."


	41. Weather (Q/R/S)

"Sun!" Rachel did a pirouette as she walked out onto the deck.

"Yeah, San, sun," Quinn said drolly, as she followed Rachel.

Santana crossed her arms, but couldn't quite hide the smile that broke out as she watched her lovers enjoying the bright weather. "Yeah, yeah. Don't blame me for being cautious. Our vacations are cursed, I tell you."

"Don't jinx it, then." Quinn came back to grab her hand and pull her after them. "Just enjoy it while it lasts. And we better hurry, because there's no telling what she's going to find to do out there, and I'd rather not end up buried under six feet of sand or chasing bears or something."

"There's a place where we can do both?"

"I'm sure she'll find one."

"I want to know why you think she'd want to chase bears in the first place."


	42. Every Time (NP, R/Q)

"This isn't what it looks like," Puck said quickly. He removed his arms from around Rachel and took a step back.

Rachel bit her lip worriedly as she waited for Quinn's reaction.

Quinn glanced between them. She pointed at Puck. "You say that almost every time I enter a room that you're in, and usually it has to do with my girlfriend. I don't like it."

Puck took another step back under her cold stare. "It's really not, Q, I swear. I wouldn't do that to you. Rach wouldn't do that to you."


	43. Road Trip (ND)

"What is she doing?" Puck asked over Kurt's shoulder.

"Hi, Mom," Rachel's chipper voice rang from the kitchen.

"Calling her mom, apparently," Kurt answered as he peeked around the doorway.

"I wanted to ask about that pancake recipe, I can't remember how much baking soda I need. ... Okay. ... Thanks. Do you think it would be bad if I doubled the recipe? Or maybe tripled? ... About a dozen or so people, some of whom are bottomless pits. ... I should have thought of that. Brittany, would you get down two more bowls? Thank you. ... Yes, Mom, I'm actually letting someone help me cook. ... She's a friend from school. We have dance class together. ... Oh, no, we're not in our apartment. We're in California. ... Oh. Right, I forgot to tell you about that. We decided to take a road trip. We're heading for L.A.. We're taking three cars and we've already gotten lost twice. And Blaine's car ended up in an entirely different city last night, so they're heading out early to meet us here. I wanted to have breakfast ready so we aren't delayed too badly. ... I am enjoying myself immensely." Rachel spoke animatedly as she moved about the kitchen, directing Brittany with nudges and gestures.

"How is the place not burned down? Britt's a disaster in the kitchen, and I can't imagine Rachel's any better." Puck tensed as Brittany started to vigorously mix together the second bowl of batter, but Rachel smoothly put a hand on her arm to stop her and demonstrate the right way to do it.

"Apparently she is, and our Diva is some kind of Britt-whisperer or something, because nothing has gone wrong yet."

"What's up with Britts?" A yawning Santana appeared behind them, making them jump.

"She's helping Rach in the kitchen," Puck said. Santana's eyes widened and she looked ready to rush in before he added, "and nothing's on fire or splattered everywhere."


	44. Yellow (S/Q) (NSFW)

"Yellow."

Santana knelt by Quinn's head and watched sweat drop to the floor from Quinn's downturned face. She lifted Quinn's chin. Quinn's eyes were unfocused but clear of tears, and Santana let her head drop back down. She palmed the back of Quinn's head, smoothing the tangled blonde locks. "Breathe, girl."

Quinn nodded as best she could in the confines of the stocks. "Yes, Mistress."

Santana was smugly thrilled by the title Quinn used. "What do you need, girl?"

"Felt lightheaded. Just a breather, please, Mistress."

"Of course." Santana smiled. "You'll learn to work through that." She stood up.

"Mistress?" The chains binding Quinn's legs rattled.

"Do you trust me, girl?"

"Yes, Mistress." Quinn's reply was quick and sincere.

"Do you feel unsafe?"

"No, Mistress."

"Do you feel like you can't take anymore?"

Quinn hesitated. Santana waited. Finally, "I don't want to pass out, Mistress."

"So don't pass out," Santana said. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Quinn was shocked when Santana told her to not pass out, like it was really that simple. She took a few more breaths. "I can keep going. I want to keep going."

"Can you give me green?"

"We're green, Mistress," Quinn confirmed.


	45. Slip (Q, S)

"Fuck." Quinn leaned back on her palms and tried to ignore the mud that oozed between her fingers. Rain fell on her face and she closed her eyes. Water pooled over her eyelids.

It was dark, and the grass around her was tall. Slimy strands she'd pulled down with her when she fell glistened faintly.

Her leg hurt, but she didn't want to examine it too closely. She had barely started walking again, she didn't want to think about what she would do if she'd injured it.

Why had she let Santana goad her into a fight? She knew what the brunette was like. Santana was just blowing smoke. It was stupid, in so many ways, and now she was sitting in the mud in the middle of the night, entirely alone. She didn't know how she was supposed to get home. If she could walk, she'd be okay. It wasn't too far a distance between here and there, even in this weather and at this time of night.

That brought her back to the pain in her leg, and the question of if it was significant or not. It was hard for her to tell. She was buzzed and high, a side effect of these nights hanging out with Santana, and her ability to focus was completely shot.

So many things were wrong with this night, she couldn't even begin to count them. All too familiar tears of frustration and helplessness built up, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. The sensation was gritty, and she remembered the mud she was sitting in, that was now streaked on her face.

"Q?"

Her head snapped up at the faint sound of Santana's voice. "San?"

A minute later she heard a crash, some cursing, and then Santana's irritated, "Where the fuck did you go?"

Quinn put her hand in the air, her white skin making it visible over the waist-high grass. "Over here."

"What are you doing on the ground?"

"Fell down," Quinn said simply.

Santana crouched down, concern etched on her features as she looked Quinn over, taking in the mud and grime that covered her. "Are you okay?"

Quinn smiled. "I don't know yet."

"You are so god damned high right now," Santana muttered. "Does anything hurt?"

"My leg, a bit. I'm trying not to think about it."

"Fuck." Santana clenched her fists, her fingernails digging painful grooves in her palms that did little to assuage the guilt she was feeling now for leaving Quinn alone. "I'm sorry, Q."

"It's probably not that bad. I mean, I can't really tell right now, but I'd probably know if it was bad, right?" Quinn was trying to convince herself as much as Santana.

With careful hands, Santana felt around the area Quinn said hurt and made the blonde flex her leg. She let out a heavy breath. "You probably just pulled something, and maybe sprained your ankle. You're not going to be walking out of here on that."

"I'm hardly going to crawl, either," Quinn scoffed. "How else am I supposed to get out?"

"I'll carry you."

Quinn laughed at the idea. Santana was smaller than she was, and Quinn was surprisingly heavy given her thin frame. There was no way Santana was going to carry her through this muddy field without both of them getting more hurt than Quinn already was.

"I'm serious, Q. I can handle carrying you, no problem. I tossed Sandy Myers at practice before, remember?" Sandy had been kicked off the Cheerios not long after Santana's feat for being over Sue's Cheerio weight limit.

Standing, Santana held her hand out for Quinn. Quinn took it dubiously, and when Santana pulled her up they nearly toppled over. Santana steadied them easily.

"Trust me, Quinn. I gots this." She gave a cocky grin that had Quinn grinning in response, and then she turned and bent her knees. "Hop on, blondie."


	46. Comet (Q, S)

"Dangerous for humans and domestic animals," Santana read aloud. She glanced at Quinn. "What do you think that means for the eagles and dolphins?"

"I have no idea," Quinn replied mildly. She wasn't going to play any part in Santana's attempts to rile up Rachel.

"Do you think if an eagle snorted this stuff they'd catch fire or something, and that's why they call it comet?"


	47. Shots (R/S)

"Just take the damn shot, RuPaul, before I dump it down your throat." The only way Santana was going to survive this party with Rachel anywhere nearby was if they were both drunk. Santana so she wouldn't feel quite as inclined as usual to commit murder, and Rachel so Santana could laugh at her and hope she wouldn't be quite so uptight.

Rachel took the shot glass from Santana's hand and set it down on the counter. "I'm not drinking anything else for at least a half hour, and possibly quite a bit longer. If you continue trying to make me, I will make it known loud and clear that you only wanted me drunk so you could get me upstairs in bed with you, and that I still said no."

Rachel was practically daring her to try it. Santana could read it plain as day in her eyes, bright with challenge.

So she let herself smirk lazily. "And if I do want to get you upstairs? What then?"

Surprise flitted across Rachel's face. Rachel was an open book after she had a few drinks in her, if anyone cared to look. Santana didn't think anyone did, outside of Quinn and Puck, oddly enough. Theirs was a triangle Santana didn't understand anything of, and the thought of them almost made her back down.


	48. Air (S/Q) (NSFW, G!P)

Santana pressed down evenly on Quinn's chest when the blonde breathed out, preventing her from inhaling the same way the restraints on her wrists and ankles prevented her from struggling. Santana reveled in watching Quinn's desperation grow, and let up on the pressure on Quinn's chest just as the blonde hit her limit. She thrust her hips forward, pushing herself another inch into Quinn's stretched and pained channel at the same time as the blonde beneath her choked in air, unable to scream with no breath in her lungs.

Tears slipped from the corners of Quinn's eyes, and Santana wiped them away gently, holding still as her own body trembled with the need to drive into the warm heat wrapped around her dick.

"So fucking _tight_ ," she groaned. "You're so fucking tight, baby."

As soon as Quinn was able to draw in a few full breaths, Santana moved to stop her from breathing again. Her eyes met Quinn's and she received a minute nod as Quinn's lungs reached full capacity and Santana's hand locked around her throat this time. Not to bruise, but gently, just to stop her breathing.

Santana pushed another inch into Quinn, gasping at the almost painful tightness as Quinn's inner walls pulsed.

Quinn's eyes slipped closed and her head rolled back at the feeling of Santana inside her.

"Quinn," Santana called to bring her attention back to her and her eyes open. Santana needed to be able to see Quinn to do this right. She drove forward again when Quinn's eyes opened and met hers, and she waited half a second as the blonde's body bowed and her mouth gaped before releasing her throat.

The air escaped Quinn's lungs in a harsh pant as her lungs constricted.

Santana was almost all the way in. She glanced down. Almost there.

She lowered her body to lay on Quinn's, letting her weight further hinder the blonde's already choppy breathing. They both moaned at the change in angle.

"Almost there, Quinn. Just a little more to go."

Quinn nodded wordlessly, not wasting her limited air on talking.

Santana slid a hand between their bodies, massaging Quinn's stomach briefly before moving down to toy with her clit, giving Quinn the chance to recover some air.

Quinn's hips bucked a little, away from Santana's hand, and she shook her head. Not yet. "Santana-" not yet, not yet, not yet. Quinn wanted Santana in her before she did anything else.

Santana admired Quinn's dedication to the command she'd been given when they started this. It was one of two, the first being the constant of telling Santana when too much became _too much_ , and the other being that the only word she could utter was Santana's name.


	49. Believe It (Q)

"Look, whether you believe me or not, I'm dealing with it, alright? Whether you think it's fast enough, or the right way, or whatever -- I don't care. I'm tired of you trying to tell me what to do, or trying to force me into things. So yes, until you stop trying to talk about it, until you stop forcing me to do things I'm not ready to do, I'm going to hang up on you and walk away from you. If you keep cornering me, if I can't even trust you to drive me somewhere just because you want to force this issue, I'm going to stop going anywhere with you, and I'll make damn sure you can't get to me, if it means I have to change the locks on the house or fix a deadbolt to my bedroom door or sleep in the god damn car because I know you won't be able to jimmy the locks without waking me up," Quinn said, voice tight and even. She was serious. She was tired of hanging up on them, sad that she had to walk out of dinner because they thought she would be too embarrassed to leave, and angry that they didn't seem to believe that they were only making it worse for her. "And yes, I have thought that far ahead, because apparently I can't trust you not to interfere with my personal life. You're my friends, but that doesn't give you the right to do this. You're _not helping_."


	50. Bicycle (R/S)

"I'm tired of being ridiculed for riding the school bicycle!" Rachel flared.

Santana gaped. "What?"

"Yeah. You heard me. _I'm_ being ridiculed for being with _you_. They're ridiculing me by insulting you. Funny how you thought it would be the other way around, isn't it?"


	51. Bounce (S/R, NP)

"Let's bounce, babe."

Santana slapped the back of Rachel's chair lightly and plucked the smaller girl's jacket up so she could help her put it on.

Rachel blushed at the gesture. She still wasn't used to Santana being so... _Nice_.

Sure, she was as rude and crude as ever when she spoke, but- Gestures like these were what had convinced Rachel to give her a shot.

"Right-" Rachel chuckled lightly. "We've got a big day tomorrow. We need to get our rest."

Across the table, one of Santana's friends leered. "Santana doesn't do 'rest'. But she knows downward dog pretty well." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Santana kicked his leg and hissed. "Shut the fuck up, Puckerman, before I turn your dick inside out and you get to be the dog."

Puck held his leg with one hand and held the other up submissively, a flash of horror on his face. "What the hell, Lopez? It's just a fucking joke. Not like you haven't said worse."

Santana's eyes flicked to Rachel, and when he realized what was going on he burst into gut-busting laughter. In between laughs, Rachel could make out "-fucking incredible-" and "-can't believe it-", as Santana looked increasingly angry and embarrassed as the others at the table picked up on Puck's laughter.

Rachel snickered, too, and Santana looked at her disbelievingly.

Rachel smiled at her. "From what I've heard, he makes a better dog as it is. No need to go to extremes."

As everyone else's laughter doubled, Puck's cut off with a " _Hey_!" and he shot Rachel a wounded look that she thought might actually be halfway real.

She grinned winningly back at him before turning and linking her arm into Santana's, leaving him sputtering amidst his friends.

"Sorry Noah," Rachel called, "But girlfriends come before new friends."


	52. Clan (S/R, Berry Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from One Word Prompts #39, Clan.

"My grandmother really likes you." Rachel chirped as they piled back into the car.

"Seriously?" Santana asked in disbelief. "I punched out her grandson. How could she like me?"

"Grandma kind of wants to punch him herself, sometimes." Rachel whispered conspiratorially. "But she's too frail to do so without causing more harm to herself. Though that might give the occurence more impact, so to speak."

"She could hit him with her cane or something." Santana suggested.

Rachel blinked, then smiled. "She's going to love you."

Santana blushed.

"Rach, why are you practically encouraging us to fight with your cousin?" Santana asked. Her girlfriend was usually so against it.

"Well, for one, it's Rodrigo." Rachel replied as if no other reason was really needed. "But also- You're being you, bloodthirsty nature and all, and they're going to love you for it. I want them to get to know the real you."


	53. Firm (Q/S/B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from One Word Prompts #7, Firm.

Her smirk faded when Quinn looked surprised and then suddenly uncomfortable.

"Q? You alright?" Santana asked as unease slammed into her.

Quinn rolled off her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine." She rubbed at her temples. "Except for this headache."

"That's watcha get." Given the amount Santana had to have drunk to not remember most of the night, it was a miracle she didn't have a hangover, too. "You wanna lay back down? I'll get you some aspirin or something." Santana touched Quinn's back.

Quinn twitched. She looked back over her shoulder at Santana with some surprise. Santana never offered to get out of bed before she was good and ready, and she was particularly nasty to anything and anyone who tried to make her.

Brittany giggled again. "San's just being nice, Quinn. She's really nice to the people she likes."

Santana's hand flopped down onto the bed as Santana turned her face down into her pillow, hiding her sudden blush. She was painfully aware that her hand was brushing Quinn's butt, but didn't want to make it obvious and awkward by moving it.


End file.
